Question: How many cubic feet fit in $5$ cubic yards?
Answer: First we will figure out how many cubic feet fit in one cubic yard. There are $3$ feet in every yard. So a cubic yard is the same as a $ 3 \text{ ft} \times 3 \text{ ft} \times3 \text{ ft} $ cube. $1 \text{yd} = 3 \text{ft}$ There are $3 \times 3 \times 3 = 27 \text{ ft}^3 $ in each cubic yard, by the volume formula. Since we have $5$ cubic yards, and each cubic yard holds $27$ cubic feet, we have a total of $5 \times 27$ cubic feet. So $135$ cubic feet fit in $5$ cubic yards.